


All The World's A Stage (podfic)

by Jayce_Evernight



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Scene: Globe Theatre 1601 (Good Omens), barely counts as smut tbh, buck up hamlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayce_Evernight/pseuds/Jayce_Evernight
Summary: Author's OG Notes:I saw this tweet of the 1601 scene where aziraphale is like "We don't know each other" and Crowley's grinning and the caption says "We had sex this morning" and I couldn't not write something for it.https://twitter.com/FangirlTennant/status/1272215310557483009?s=19Also inspired by this wonderful fanart: https://twitter.com/Aiwasensei/status/1259192769681272834?s=19
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	All The World's A Stage (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [ChubbyHornedEquine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyHornedEquine/pseuds/ChubbyHornedEquine). Log in to view. 



> Author's OG Notes:
> 
> I saw this tweet of the 1601 scene where aziraphale is like "We don't know each other" and Crowley's grinning and the caption says "We had sex this morning" and I couldn't not write something for it.  
> https://twitter.com/FangirlTennant/status/1272215310557483009?s=19
> 
> Also inspired by this wonderful fanart: https://twitter.com/Aiwasensei/status/1259192769681272834?s=19

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/jayce-evernight/episodes/All-The-Worlds-A-Stage-eia34o)

[Download](https://s3-us-west-2.amazonaws.com/anchor-audio-bank/staging/2020-7-18/99368072-44100-2-a344396e5dd84.m4a)

**Author's Note:**

> My notes: Hello again! It's been a while, exactly 4 months actually! I'm still learning and trying new things, but I hope you enjoy this <3.


End file.
